The only world where we exist
by M3ra1
Summary: One Shot. "In my world I only exist because you die" she said putting her hand on his chest "and in here I don't exist because you are alive" He looked at her blue eyes, almost lost in those seas of wonders and sighed. "At least we have this moment were we both exist, here and nowhere else"


**Disclaimer:** I don't own any characters from DC Comics, this is nonprofit.

**AN: **This idea came to me at work. I couldn't concentrate until it was finish. If you like it please review it and maybe I'll develop the whole story behind Helena transportation to Earth 1 and all the relationships on the bat-family. Excuse my english, I'm still learning. Enjoy!

**The only world where we exist**

One shot

Helena left the Mansion crying. She run through Gotham streets, all well known to her but at the same time very different. She reach the ceiling of the building in which she appeared in this world. She sat there and cry until she fell asleep.

Nightwing found her, Batman asked them to keep their eyes open and if they find her just make sure she is safe. Dick was certain that he would find her on that rooftop. She didn't use her Robin costume since she met Damian. When she patrolled she wore a purple t-shirt and a purple mask, Babs had offer the Batgirl costume but she refused it saying she wouldn't be comfortable taking the place of any of them.

She was on the rooftop, he could see she had been crying. He picked her up very carefully and take her to his place.

He arrived with her in his arms, she was sleeping very deep because she didn't wake up in all the way to Richard's flat. He put her on his bed, and went to the phone to inform Alfred.

"Hi Alfred, It's me"

"Master Richard" the old man said on the other side of the line "What can I do for you?"

"Just calling to let you know Helena is with me, She is a little upset so I'll let her crash here until she feels better"

"Thank goodness she is fine. I'll inform Master Bruce"

"Thanks Alfred, goodnight" He hang up

"Are you sure?" Helena's voice sounded a little drowsy "I don't want to bother you"

"Of course is fine, you can stay as long as you like" Dick said with his charming smile "I know how annoying Damian can be"

"Is not him" She said looking away. Dick sat on the bed.

"Bruce?" he asked, she negate "Then what?"

"Everything, nothing" she shrugged "I don't know, everything looks so familiar but it really isn't" She hugged her knees "I'm in my bedroom but it really isn't mine, It doesn't have my plushies or the footprints on the ceiling, or the stains on the walls" she sighed hiding her face on her knees "Is it, but it isn't" she started to cry again.

Dick looked at the girl, she had it hard, he put a hand on her shoulder and pull her to his arms, hugging her, patting her hair.

"Don't worry, we'll send you home" He whispered, she kept crying but pushed herself away a little to look at him. Her beautiful blue eyes were filled with tears and a hopeful look. Dick had been enchanted by those eyes for a while now, but he didn't want to admit it. But now having her so close he couldn't help himself, he passed his hand down her cheek and kissed her. She kissed him back, tears kept rolling down her cheeks but she hugged him and surrender to the kiss.

Dick came back to his senses and carefully pushed her back, her eyes were close. She was asleep. He giggled, and carefully laid her on his bed. He was about to go to the sofa when she catch his arm.

"Don't leave" she said with her eyes close

"I'll be right there on the sofa" he answered

"please, don't" she pulled his arm towards her chest and hugged it with both hands. He sighed and without letting go of her embrace he laid beside her on his bed and fell asleep.

The next morning he woke up relax and happy. At his side Helena was resting over his shoulder, he was on top of the blankets, she was underneath them. She seem happy too.

He carefully stood up, making sure he wouldn't wake her up. He went to the kitchen and started to cook breakfast.

Helena woke up not long after, she smiled to him and went to his little kitchenette.

"I hope you like orange juice and cereal for breakfast" He said smiling. She smiled him back and went to his fridge

"If you don't mind I like scrambled eggs" She said taking out some eggs, cheese and bacon "Do you want some?"

"Sure"

"Bacon or ham?"

"Bacon"

"Me too" she smiled and took a pan.

Dick was looking for the oranges while she was making the eggs, he felt really happy around her, especially after the night they spend together. And then it hit him.

"She doesn't remember" he thought "she fell asleep and she doesn't remember the kiss"

Helena was very refreshed after waking up looking at a totally unknown ceiling, she prefer that to wake on her room/not hers, having Dick there was even better. She closed her eyes and remember the kiss, she blushed and hide her face in the fridge.

"Did that really happen?" she asked herself "or did I just dream it?"

She looked at the man beside her, he was very into his thoughts because he didn't realized he was putting the whole oranges on the blender. She tried to call him but he was too far gone in his mind, so she reach for the orange and tried to take it from him. He instinctively grabbed the orange strongly. She pulled the orange towards her and he pulled it too. He was stronger than her and she fell over him. That make him come back from dream land.

"Your are putting whole oranges" she said with one hand on his chest and the other on the orange. One of his hands was on her waist the other on the orange. He dropped the orange grabbed her face and kissed her again. She dropped the orange and hugged him.

"I thought you didn't remember" Dick said letting her go slowly

"I thought it was a dream" she said blushing. He kept his hand on her waist and turn the eggs on the pan.

"let's eat" he said smiling and releasing her. She returned the smile and finished her scrambled eggs.

Both sat and ate. Laughing with funny patrol stories, telling each other the difference between their worlds and the similarities. They spend all morning talking, laughing and eating.

"Can I stay here?" she asked blushing "I don't like to be at the Mansion, is depressing"

"Sure" Dick said grabbing her hand "stay as long as you like" She smiled and kissed him.

They spend the afternoon training. At dawn they sat on the sofa. She laid her head on his shoulder, he hugged her and they stay in silence for a while.

"Don't you have things to do? People to save?" Helena asked

"Right now I'm saving you" he kissed her forehead.

"So here you are" Damian said enter by the window

"What are you doing here?" Helena asked sitting straight

"Pennyworth said you were here, so I came to take you back home" He said not looking at them

"How long are you here?" Dick asked looking at his culprit face

"not long" he evaded both eyes

"Damian" Helena said walking towards him "Since when?" She put her hands on her waist and gave him a disapproval look

"since five" he admitted

"why didn't you came in?" Helena asked, but Dick already knew why

"Do you want to stay too?" Dick asked, Helena smiled

"Don't be silly Grayson, I came to take Helena home"

"Did Bruce send you?" She asked

"No"

"Well, I don't want to go back" Helena said returning to the sofa and Dick's arms

"But… Pennyworth is very worry about you" Helena and Dick looked at each other and smiled

"I already called him, He doesn't mind me staying here" Helena said and walked towards Damian again "I want you to stay here with me" she said grabbing his shoulder "I would feel better if you stay"

"I don't know, I have to patrol with Father and look after Titus" he said not really wanting to make excuses

"then what about coming here in the afternoons" Dick said reaching them "you can spend the whole afternoon here" Damian smiled and returned to his serious face so fast Helena thought she just imagine his smile.

"If that helps you to feel better I may considerate" He said to her. She giggled and nodded

"That would help me very much. Thank you" Damian nodded and left the flat.

"He likes you" Dick said grabbing her hand

"I love him" she admitted "I always wanted a little brother, but my parents didn't" She smiled

"You miss them"

"Very much" she put her head on his shoulder "Sometimes I think I'll never going to see them again"

"You'll see them" he sighed "We will find a way to send you back" She giggled looking at the moon rising behind some buildings

"I just realized something" she said looking at him. Her blue eyes almost spark in moonlight. "in my world I only exist because you die" she said putting her hand on his chest "and in here I don't exist because you are alive"

He looked at her blue eyes, almost lost in those seas of wonders and sighed.

"At least we have this moment were we both exist here and nowhere else"


End file.
